fandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Reizei Gorudo
Reizei Gorudo is a third-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the calculating and a sneaky character, and also is the talented drummer of the band 'Howling Moon. He joined Howling Moon because of the rising rates of money a band can earn, and since he could find no one else, he decided to risk it by joining this band. He is the only band member to have no relations to The Alpha. Outside of his class, he interacts with King 'and 'Eidal, the latter whom he usually sends scraps of whatever things he found to. Gorudo was one of the unfortunate recruits for Bakuzoku's Royal Fortune Pirates Club '''and he offered himself to be the Treasurer of the Club (and as long as he gets money). Background Gorudo lives with his parents and his younger sister, '''Makiru Reizei. They lived in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabukichō,_Tokyo Kabukicho] before moving to Kotō Prefecture. During their times in Kabukicho, Gorudo's parents opened up a small shop for a living. But, the local gangsters constantly threatens them to hand over any cash they earned. This prompted Gorudo to work harder to earn money so they didn't need to work as hard. Makiru tried to help, but Gorudo rejected her offer, instead telling her to study hard and be a good little sister for him. After several consideration, the family moved to Kotō Prefecture where Gorudo's father managed to get a well-paid job without any gangsters to threaten them. Gorudo, however, is too used to working hard that he forgot about his own health and becomes a workaholic. He would learn ways to get a job or work to get extra money, so that his family could be happy. His constant aim for riches changed him from a hard-working and gentle person into a poverty-fearing and calculating person, even until he enrolls in YamiTsume High. After several times of not getting well-paid jobs, he decided to search for something different. He was walking along the hallways when he saw '''Hidetaka '''and his bandmates about to head to practice. Thinking about how much money he would earn, he would ask to join them. Which surprisingly, Hidetaka allows him to join. Appearance Gorudo has brown hair and a rather short one, he doesn't have bangs and his hair is kept tidy, with the right hair longer than the left. He has normal-length hair. His casual wear includes moderate clothing, which consists of a black shirt and black jeans. His winter wear adds a white jacket on top of the shirt. His summer wear includes dark blue shirt, blue jeans and shoes. Personality Gorudo was once a gentle and loving person. He loves his family with all his heart, and will do anything to make his parents work less. He is also a hard-working person, trying to get as many part time jobs as possible to lighten his family's burden. However, after being too caught up on his work, he becomes addicted to working and turned into a calculating and becomes reckless, making his family worry a lot about him. He is afraid that they could become poor again, so he decided to earn money by any means necessary. That is one of the reasons why he joined Howling Moon. His love for his family remained, however. Interactions * Hidetaka Dojima * Jacob Cando * Jinya Zenkouji * Oyamada Fujiki * Bakuzoku Rokkaku * Eidal Chross * King Rosenkreuz * Priscilla Fleurd Trivia * Gorudo's actual name is actually "Kajiki Reizei". But he changed it because of his obsession to money. * Gorudo joins Howling Moon despite knowing that they were a bunch of delinquents, and fortunately he ended up with a "good" delinquent. Category:Howling Moon Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:Drummers Category:Class 3-C Category:YamiTsume Students